


When Will You Realise?

by Skullsarising



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Having seen Hope-Arc is suggested but not necessary., Healthy Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Nagito takes care of an overworked Hinata?, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullsarising/pseuds/Skullsarising
Summary: This started out as a drabble from an online prompt ( generated from prompts.neocities.org , but I turned it into a one - shot . It shows both Hinata's POV and Nagito's POV. The prompt is Nagito asking Hajime why he thinks that he always has to do everything on his own. I'm not too experienced with writing Nagito, but I'm always up for a challenge.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	When Will You Realise?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Nagito: Why do you always think you have to do everything on your own?   
> Hajime: ???

Hajime Hinata had long since forgotten that not everything was his responsibility. With everyone back, and safe, and normal on Jabberwock Island, there was at least some kind of maturity needed to make sure that their life on the island went smoothly. Who better than Hajime Hinata, who shared a body and brain with the most powerful man on earth, Izuru Kamukura? Who better than the embodiment of hope, itself?

It had been years since their very own killing game ended, since they had left the Neo World Program behind and the damage they had given themselves had been reversed. Back to who they were, as they say. 

It had been a year, more or less, of sweet morning kisses, cuddles, late-night conversations with the love of his life, Nagito Komaeda. Confessing his feelings for such a hope-filled, odd duck, was more difficult than he had ever imagined. Someone as intense and self-destructive as Komaeda was a challenge; not to deal with, but to change his mind. In fact, Hajime had taken on the role of self-practiced therapist for everyone of the 77th class- staying up at night to comfort those that needed it, providing care by day, never getting an ounce of help himself- not that he needed it. Or so he believed. As the ‘Izuru’ part of his brain told him, he couldn’t always rely on others. Their reliance on Chiaki Nanami had led to her demise: what better example was there to follow? He’d be their hope. 

But with that, came a price. 

Sleep was filled with nightmares and memories alike- the good, and the bad. It wasn’t a first that he stirred in his sleep, waking up his beloved Nagito, and made the man worry- guilt usually started brimming in his stomach soon after, and with it came bile up his throat. What a failure he was, sometimes. It was difficult, having an inferiority complex AND a superiority complex fighting against each other in the same body. Izuru knew he was stronger than anyone else- with all possible talents in the world pressed into Hajime’s talentless side.. it was a mess, really. All Hajime knew was that he’d never truly be himself again. 

Komaeda caught on, of course. If there was one thing he was good for, it was to see through Hajime’s exhausted smiles, or through his forced-open eyes. It was way too late that he decided to confront him ( which was very unlike him to not speak his mind quicker ), and tell his own personal source of hope what he was doing to himself. Neglecting himself, that was it. Not something their saviour should do, right? 

Hajime had barely entered their own cottage when he caught a flicker of Nagito out of the corner of his eyes. Nagito sat patiently on their shared bed, struggling the tiniest bit with moving his robotic fingers the way he’d like- eyes thoroughly focused on it - he imagined it would only be a matter of time before he noticed his boyfriend having come through the door. 

“Nagito?” He questioned with a warm smile. The boy in question looked up, giving that same heart-felt smile back. 

“Here, let me help.” Crouching down in front of him, he took Nagito’s hand in his own and began to move the fingers gently. Nagito, however, had other plans. Starting with a heavy sigh, the Ultimate Lucky Student took his hand away, giving Hajime some sort of glare. Naturally, it was placed with concern- more so his words. Hajime looked exhausted; noticeably so. The dark bags beneath his eyes, the lower reflexes and dishevelled hair, the way his body seemed to tremble the tiniest bit. Exhausted, was only one way to describe how Hajime must feel. 

“Why do you think you always have to do everything on your own?” 

The question lingered in the air for some time. Hajime could barely tell if Nagito was angry, or simply concerned or perhaps agitated- but soon enough, with a frown on his face, he continued to talk and give his reasoning. 

“As the Ultimate Hope, I can see why you’re trying to take it upon yourself, but someone as special as you should leave all the work to trash like me- you’re not a qualified therapist of sorts and no one expects you to overwork yourself like this. Stop tiring yourself out for everyone else’s benefit. They can care for themselves, of course.” The words came as a shock. Paralysed in place, Hajime let out a shaky breath, why had he expected nothing to happen? How foolish- of course, Nagito wanted to talk about this. Hajime’s strong desire to prove himself had gotten out of hand, yes, he was very aware. As if Hinate himself didn’t know. 

Wait- had he called himself trash?

“Don’t you dare call yourself ‘trash’ or any kind of slur in my presence again- you mean more to me than anyone—“ 

“Do not stray away from the topic, Hajime.” 

“Don’t do so either. You never accept anyone’s help- if I can’t convince you of your worth, what tells that about my own?” 

A cold, metal finger brushed against his lips, shushing Hajime- Nagito couldn’t understand what he truly meant. As someone that had willingly offered himself up to be a stepping stone for hope, he simply couldn’t imagine what it must be like to be that hope. Hajime treated it like a burden- or, at least, it looked like it was a burden on him. No wonder he felt so forced to do good for everyone. 

“I must request you to stop talking bad about yourself, Hajime. You’re everyone’s guiding light. But even guiding lights deserve a rest, right?” Not awaiting an answer, Komaede pulled Hajime with him on their shared bed, holding onto him for dear life. 

“Stay with me. Let me hope that you’ll be here in the morning with me.” 

It didn’t take long for Hinata to answer, a small smile resting upon his cracked lips. 

“Of course.”


End file.
